The First One
by KHdreamer
Summary: COMPLETE Chappy 16 up! THE FINAL CHAPPIE! OKAY I would like to say sorry to Tohrue and to everyone else we figured everything out and we are neutrialfriends! So....yay! NO MOBBING TOHRUE!
1. The First One

Another school storyline?

* * *

The First One

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**  
  
"Arrgh! Shut up!" Kairi said as she slammed her fist down on the falling apart alarm clock.  
  
Kairi got up. _School.._ She thought._ I HATE it!  
_  
Getting dressed in blue jeans and a red tank top, she brushed through her hair and teeth, and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Hi mom can't eat gonna be late gotta go love you bye!" Kairi shouted, as she left the house and charged up the hill that her school was on.  
  
"Kairi! There you are!"  
  
Kairi whirled around and saw Selphie by the school.  
  
"Hurry! You're gonna be late!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?"  
  
Hurredly, they ran inside, stuffed their lockers as fast as they could, and ran into homeroom.  
  
"There you are! Well, you're late so I guess-"  
  
**BRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!**  
  
Mrs. Sinky looked at them.  
  
"I guess your _not_ late then. Hurry up next time!"  
  
They went and sat side by side.  
  
"Now then, BLAH BLAH BLAH, 112, BLAHBLAHBLAH..."  
  
"You guys ok? For a second, I thought Mrs. Slinky was gonna give you detention!" Yuna leaned over and said.  
  
"What was that?" Mrs. Sinky walked over.  
  
"I..uh...told them..that..they should hurry...and Mrs. Sinky...you...should...not have to ask them to pay attention!" Yuna said, thinking fast.  
  
"Well then...good."  
  
Yuna sweat dropped in the background.  
  
**BRIIIING!**  
  
Everyone rushed out so that Mrs. Stinky wouldn't give them homework. When the girls got to their lockers, Yuffie and Rikku came bounding up to them.  
  
"You guys, watch out, it's the _man_."  
  
Walking down the hallways, with girls fainting after he past them, was Sora, coming towards them.  
  
You see, Sora is rich, after being the nerdiest geek ever, so now he's **ULTRA SUPER MEGA POPULAR!** Just because all of the girls like that he's rich. Well, almost all of them.  
  
Kairi stood defiantly.  
  
"_Well, well, well,_ what do we have here?"  
  
"M-me, Yuna, and Rikku, and Yuffie, and Selphie, and Kairi." Yuna stuttered.  
  
"Wow, introductions all around." Sora waved his hand in the air. "Actually, all it seems we have here are geeks and nerds."  
  
"Well, at least we get good grades. It's not like _we_ have to pay for them."  
  
Sora, for the first time in his life, was defied by a girl. He stood there with his mouth open. Smirking, Kairi turned and walked away. Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku followed her. Only Yuna stayed there. That is, until Yuffie and Rikku pulled her away.

* * *

Yay! Hehe! What's gonna happen now? Sorry if this chapter was short, fact is, they are gonna be until I get Mword from my dad. Oh, faaatheer!  
  
KHdreamer  
  
P.S. Please R and R! Flames are accepted. 


	2. Lunchtime, handshakes, and the unpredict...

Umm...yea...so I'm gonna _try_ to make this longer. And, do POVs. Also, when the text is like _THIS_, it's thinking.

* * *

Chappy 2: Lunchtime, handshakes, and the unpredictable.

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.  
  
_Oh, dog, oh dog, oh dog! I did NOT just do that!?! Oh man! I'm dead MEAT!  
_  
For all she could tell, she was walking down the hall with her back straight, and she was EXTREMLY tense. Her arms were waving at her sides. She thought her face was BEET red. And the girls were STILL following her.  
  
_Such loyal friends._  
  
.:The others POV:.  
  
_Wow, look at Kairi! She just DISSED the most popular boy in school! And she looks so...normal! Like nothing had happened! Her arms, still swinging, her face, just like normal, and semi-slouching like she ALWAYS does! It's like, IMPOSSIBLE to do that! I mean, it's THE MOST POPULAR GUY, for Pete's sake! And look at us! Just following her, like nothing had happened.  
_  
Seperate Thoughts  
  
.:Rikku:.  
  
_SWEET!_  
  
.:Yuffie:.  
  
_GO KAIRI!_  
  
.:Selphie:.  
  
_She's amazing! Oo_  
  
.:Yuna:.  
  
_Aaww..I could've...I almost...WHY?_  
  
.:Kairi:.  
  
_Oh dog, oh dog, oh dog oh dog, oh dog, oh dog oh dog, oh dog, oh dog oh dog, oh dog, oh dog oh dog, oh dog, oh dog oh dog, oh dog, oh dog...._  
  
.:Normal POV:.  
  
"Umm...let's go get some lunch now." Selphie said tentivly.  
  
"I CANNOT believe you just did that!" Rikku said.  
  
"Hehe...neither can I.." Kairi hung her head.  
  
"Hey, hey! Bring your head up! No-one can see you like that! You're like, some **MAJOR HERO NOW**! You gotta be strong!" Yuffie said.  
  
"Oh, so we should now have some kind of secret hand shake for all of us?" Kairi said sarcasticly.  
  
"GOOD IDEA!" Rikku and Yuffie said in unison.  
  
Kairi turned to look at Selphie with some kind of puppy dog cry in her eyes. But, Selphie was not moved.  
  
"That's like, the BEST idea ever!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kairi then turned towards Yuna.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
"Guys...I don't want to be friends anymore."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?"  
  
"YOU RUINED MY ONE CHANCE, THAT'S WHY! MY ONE CHANCE TO BE POPULAR!" And, with that, she ran off.  
  
Everyone turned towrds Kairi.  
  
"What? Am I the leader now?"  
  
"Well...sorta..."  
  
"Fine! Well, it's not really our faults."  
  
"Yea!" Yuffie piped up, regaining her confidence. "Forget about her! Soon, she'll just want to be friends again! She won't have any place to sit! She'll be alone! She'll realize that no-one is gonna like her! So, we will just forget about her." Yuffie concluded.  
  
"OK!"  
  
The girls entered the lunchroom.  
  
.:Kairi's POV:.  
  
"YUCH! PIZZA FOR LUNCH!"  
  
Normally, that would have been good, but the school's pizza was greasy and undercooked. Along with it came a choice of Asparagus, _Don't want it_, less then dried out carrots, _Don't need it_, unripen mushed banana, _Never_, and less than freezing, semi-frozen rolls, _what are they doing, trying to kill me_?!? Unfortunatly, Kairi had forgotten her homelunch, so she had to go with school lunch. and with school lunch, they need at least-  
  
"Three things on you plate, dear!"  
  
When she got to their table, they started making their secret handsake, that all of them could do.  
  
.:Normal POV:.  
  
Jump forward, then back, backslap, spin around, and clap. Your hands, in the air, and then putting them in the middle of their circle. Then..  
  
"RG!"  
  
Of course, RG stands for Rebel Girls. They are known as the Rebel Girls.  
  
"Maybe, we should make ourselves, the Rebel Gals!" Rikku suggested.  
  
"...Nah!"  
  
"Ook.."  
  
"HEY!" They looked up. Sora was standed over Kairi.  
  
"Hi..." Kairi said with a sort of strong aura. **(A/N: Lol!)**  
  
"What do YOU want?" Yuffie said.  
  
"Yea, buzz off!" Rikku said.  
  
"Get outta here! Can you not tell that you're not gonna boss any of us around, nor make us faint at the very sight of you?"  
  
A couple of boys on the other side of their table snickered, and one of them pretended to be a girl and fluttered his eyelashes while sighing.  
  
"Very funny! Now listen up!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Selphie said.  
  
And so they did.  
  
They were walking off into the halls, until they had to seperate to go to their lockers.  
  
"I'll miss ya, dah'lin!"  
  
"Y'all don't cry too much now!"  
  
"I'll ask that there sargent ter switcher all of our locker...er..safers!"  
  
"HAHAHA!"  
  
So, Kairi went to her locker.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kairi looked up.  
  
"Oh, _you_."  
  
"Look," Sora smiled. "I'll give you a chance. You can be my girlfriend. I know! _You_! But there are some rules. 1. No talking to me in public. 2. Stay away from me. 3. In the event that I feel it is ok for you to come near me, stay behind me. 4. Don't sit with me. 5. I choose whats gonna go on." He smirked, like he was the smartest guy in world or something.  
  
Kairi was flabbergasted.** (A/N: MY WORD! :D)  
**  
"Yea, I know!" Sora said. "Oh, and one more thing: DROP YOUR FRIENDS!"  
  
Kairi then spoke up, after making sure she had everything that she need from her locker.  
  
"Ok, A. I will not EVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! B. I WILL NEVER DROP MY FRIENDS! C. NO ONE WILL EVER CONTROL MY RELATIONSHIPS!" There she paused, looking at the shrinking figure in front of her, and the crowd that had gathered around that was still growing. "And, furthermore, I AM ALREADY TALKED TO YOU IN PUBLIC, THOUGH I'M ACTUALLY YELLING! I SURE AS HELL WILL, IN THE EVENT THAT I FELL OK TO BE THE PRESENCE OF 'YOUR GREATNESS, WALK WHERE EVER I WANT! I WILL NOT FOLLOW YOU, HECK, I'LL WALK IN FRONT OF YOU! I WILL SIT WHERE I WANT, DO WHAT I WANT, AND WILL NOT GIVE UP FRIENDS!" She paused there, too, and now, after taking a deep breath, was yelling at the top of her lungs. "AND, I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT EVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
  
And with that, she strode off.

* * *

Hehe!!! YAY! I ROCK!...Or do I? Lol! Well, have fun waiting! (Oh, yea, I'm evil) MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Don't forget to R'n'R! Flames accepted!  
  
KHdreamer 


	3. Tricks and Traps

Hi again lol. It must have been an eternity since I've updated. School and writer's block have had me going nuts, so I didn't update. BUT, this doesn't mean I will stop! NEVER! I will simply make longer chapters and make more suspence in the chapters, and leave cliffhangers. Why? BECAUSE I AM EVIL!!!Ahem...

* * *

Chapter 3: Tricks and Traps

* * *

.:Kairi's PoV:.  
  
_How dare he! Am I really as dumb as I look? Have I been manipulated before, or does he just think I'm an idiot?_  
  
She turned into a corner and listened. Everyone was laughing, and Sora was saying, "See how crazy she is? I never asked her to be my girlfriend!" But everyone just laughed harder. When she turned to look, she saw Sora, coming her way, looking in every nook and cranny, and locker to find her. She wondered if he would go into the locker rooms. She didn't know, but more importantly, she was too busy running for her life towards the locker room.  
  
_'You can't hide forever..'_ that ill part of her mind said. She wondered why it was just now speaking up.  
  
_'Can too!'_ The good part of her mind said. She thanked it for poping up now.  
  
_'Cannot.'  
  
'Can too!'  
  
'Cannot. Remember? He's been in here before.'  
  
'He only said that! You know he lies!'  
  
'Does not.'  
  
'Does too.'  
  
'Does not.'_  
  
And they went on...and on...and on...all the while, Kairi was looking for the stall with the biggest space. When she found it, she took off her jacket and hooked it there. Then she put some stockings that looked like her legs and put it under. Finally, she took some shoes identical to her shoes, and stuffed the stocking into it. Then she locked the door, and slid out. She checked out the door crack. Sora was ALOT closer, but still peeking everywhere. She took some lipstick, and wrote on the mirror:  
  
_Of course I will be your girlfriend, Sora! I'll go up to everyone and tell them I was joking, and that you never asked me. Then, they'll all never think we would boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
Kairi_  
  
She signed it with her right hand, even though she was left handed.  
  
Then she climbed up onto the roof of the smallest stall, and hid. At that moment, her mind stopped arguing, and, at that moment, Sora entered the room.  
  
.:Sora's PoV:.  
  
_Hmm..I know she's in here...what's this?_  
  
He looked at the message in the mirror.  
  
_Of course I will be your girlfriend, Sora! I'll go up to everyone and tell them I was joking, and that you never asked me. Then, they'll all never think we would boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
Kairi_  
  
The Kairi part looked a little messed up, but otherwise it was her alright. He stopped suddenly. In the mirror, he saw her. She looked a little limp. Probably from all of that yelling. He tried the door. It was locked. Probably in case he was still mad at her.  
  
"Hey, come on, open up!" He called.  
  
"Come on Sora!" He heard Kairi say playfully, "I know you're more crafty then that!"  
  
He smiled. **(A/N: More like smirked.)  
**  
He quickly slid under the door.He grabbed at the 'Kairi' and yelled with surprise when it wasn't her.  
  
.:Kairi's PoV:.  
  
When she heard him yell she went into action. Plopping down a metal box that they used for their equipment,** (A/N: With a rope!)** she trapped Sora. Then, writing a new message, she ran out the locker room.

* * *

Lol! Well, here's a preview of the next chappy:

* * *

Sora looked at the message. It read:  
  
_I might be just a little more clever then you are. Never underestimate a girl. Remember those words.  
  
Kairi  
  
P.S: I AM NOT your girlfriend. I didn't sign it in my hand.  
_

* * *

Good aren't I? So, what's he gonna do now? Is he gonna beg her? Is he gonna take revenge? Or is he gonna lay low? :Snort: Yea right! You just gotta find out later. Lolerz!

* * *

Review Answers:  
  
DivineRoseKeeper: Thanks! I will!  
  
???:Ok...well..he was a good guy in the game, but he's a....should I say this? Hmmm....neutrial character in this story.  
  
WSgirl:Thanks! I am...I am...

* * *

Oh, and R'n'R! Flames accepted!!!! :Me likes to see people criticising me.  
  
KHdreamer 


	4. Plans, Dates, And Total Strangeness

I Don't own any of the KH or FF ANYTHING! If I did, the world would be in peril. Err...as a second thought...nevermind....huh? Don't ask...Ooooh...Halloween Dance? Hmm...

* * *

Plans, Dates, And Total Strangeness  
  
.:Sora's PoV:.  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGHHH! HOW DARE SHE!!!"  
  
_What if someone comes in? I'm gonna be known as SP, A.K.A. Sora Pervert for the rest of my life!_  
  
He exerted all of his strength to lift it up. But that did nothing. (A/N: Yes, it's true even KAIRI is stronger then him! D)  
  
Suddenly the chain necklace on his chest started giving off a light. Some kind of weird light that had a darkish tint to it. Then, almost unaware of what he was doing, he lifted up the metal cage and threw it at the stall door, causing it to break off of it's hinges. Then, suddenly coming back to his senses, he walked out the stall.  
  
There was something on the mirror. It was another message, though sort of hard to read after Kairi had to wipe it off and write it again.  
  
He looked at the message. It read:  
  
_I might be just a little more clever then you are. Never underestimate a girl. Remember those words.  
  
Kairi  
  
P.S: I AM NOT your girlfriend. I didn't sign it in my hand._  
  
_**THAT LITTLE! Wait...MUAHAHAHAAAA!**  
_  
_Ok, that's it, I'm freaking out!!! But, still, the plan was perfect._  
  
He rushed to his group, to discuss his plan.  
  
.:RG's PoV:.  
  
Kairi ran, and ran, until she found the rest of the RG. As soon as they saw eachother, they all said, at the same time,  
  
"You will not believe what just happened!"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
And they all burst out laughing. When they were done, Kairi said, "Sora asked me out!"  
  
So Selphie said, "Wakka asked me out!"  
  
Yuffie said, "SQUALLIE ASKED ME OUT!" and they all looked at her as if she was nuts.  
  
From out there, somewhere, they heard, "It's Leon!"  
  
Rikku said, "Riku asked me out!"  
  
Kairi asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"Yes." They all answered.  
  
"That's ok! After all, we only HATE Sora!" Kairi said.  
  
:Afterwards:  
  
They were all walking in the hall. Kairi had told her story, and they were still OOOing and AHHing, and discussing their favorite parts as if it was a fairy tale or something. Suddenly they heard yelling.  
  
"SHE'S OUR ENEMY! YOU CAN'T ASK HER OUT!" Sora's voice floated towards them.  
  
"CAN TOO! YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE I QUIT THIS GROUP, AND ALL OF THE RULES OF POPULARITY THAT COME WITH IT!" Tidus' voice came, sharp as a nail.  
  
Tidus ran up to Kairi.  
  
"Kai-ri," he said breathlessly, "Wi-ill you go-go out with m-me?"  
  
"Aww!" The RG said.  
  
"Umm...sure!" Kairi said.  
  
"Pick you up at 8:00?"  
  
"Okay...when!?! Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
.:Sora:.  
  
He snickered.

_Everything was going according to plan..._

* * *

MUAHAHAHHA!!! Yes, I AM evil! MUAHAHA :cough: Err..please remember..this was all in one day!

* * *

ajisuke kuniyo ) : Thankies! Mysterious stranger!wink

Blood Angel Kira: I will....am!

* * *

Please Review! Flames accepeted!  
  
KHdreamer  
  
P.S. I'll try hard to make the next chappy longer! 


	5. A Song, a Phone, and an Outfit

Oh, SOO much writer's block, and then when I had an idea, I reread chapter 4 and found it didn't fit...so...yeah...and..umm...ok here we go!!

* * *

Chappy 5: A Song, a Phone, and an Outfit

.:Sora's PoV:.

_Yes! It should be about 8:00 now! And soon, particlarly in 3 days, MY PLAN WILL TAKE ACTION! MUAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!_

Isuddenly stopped thinking, and banged my head on the wall ofmy room.

"Sora? Are you okay up there?"

"Yes MOM!"

"What was that noise?"

"...The radio!"

"You don't have a radio!"

"Yes I do mom!"

"Since... when?"

"Since...my birthday!"

"...Okay then..."

Isighed. Just how quickly hadI covered that up?I sighed again.I had been thinkingI had been going nuts. Suddenly,I had the impluse to...LOG ONTO AOL!!** (A/N: Umm..yeah..)**

Isat atmy computer and quickly typed inmy username: Koolkidwalkin111, andmy password. Suddenly a song sprang tomy lips, unbidden, andI forgot thatI had gotten a new webcam that now had sound, and sang:

**(A/N: Sing along! Tune is: The big butt song!..yeah, I know, I have a friend who is a boy and he sung it..anyways, it's the Tax Cut Song!!)** SoI sang:

"I like Tax Cuts and I cannot lie! Those other brothers can't deny! When you walk into an itty bitty place **(you could just say place)** and shove that money in their face, it makes you STRONG!!" And then,I suddenly realizedI had leftmy webcam on, and fell offmy chair, breaking it in the process.

LMAO! appeared on the screen before me, asI sat into a diffrent chair. AsI looked at his buddy list, a whole bunch more LMAO's came on the screen, andI realized that the whole entire gang was on, and obviously watching me.

LMAO DUDE! came from Tidus. **(from now on, I will put :message:-:name:, AKA chat mode)**

Yeah, nice show!-Riku

No kidding, ya?-Wakka

Umm..yeah..-Sora

So, fill us in on the plan?-Riku

I've already told you! And you Riku, twice!-Sora

Yeah, well...pleeeaaaase?-Riku

Fine..well, I call this plan, The Great, High School Dancefied Massacure, Which Is Not Actually a Massacure!-Sora

Yeah, well that sorta rolls of the tounge. Why don't you just call it TGHSDMWINAAM?-Tidus

How about, The Great Massacure?-Wakka

Sure..-Sora

So anyways...-Sora

HOLY! IT'S 5 TILL 8:00!! I gotta go! Remember, I got a date! ;) C-ya!!-Tidus

Bye.-Everyone Else

**(A/N: Out of chat mode)**

I sighed. _At least Tidus gets it..._

.:Kairi's PoV:.

_AHH! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR??_

_A dress? No, too fancy.. a skirt? Maybe..what about the shirt? A vest on top? NO WAY! Shoes? Err..ah..yes? I mean, sandals, NO! Umm..makeup! Yes, or no...maybe a little?_ "AHH I'M GONNA BE LAATE!!!"

"Kairi, calm down!! Just some blue eyeshadow and scarlet lipstick, a skirt, a scarlet shirt and small black vest, and some black boots!" Selphies voice came from the phone. "The scarlet lady, yet somehow bad girl look!"

"Ok.." I took Selphie's advice, and it actually looked good. Quickly I brushed my hair, and my teeth, and drank a glass of water, making sure my lipstick was still there. Then, I began talking to Selphie.

"So, Selphie, what do you think of Tidus?"

"Ilikehimalotandishouldgooutwithhimnothyoubecauseihaveacrushonhimdontyouknow?" Came Selphie's quick, not to mention quiet reply. **(A/N: No, Selphie's not being a bitch, she's is just filled with common jealousy..overwelming, so it is.)**

"What?"

"Well, I-"

**DINGDONGDINGDONG!!!**

"Sorry Selph, I gotta go! See ya!"

"Bye.." Selphie mumbled and hung up the phone.

Quickly I smoothed my black skirt and walked to the door and opened it. I could've sworn I had heard a whistle.

.:Tidus's Pov.   
_Damn, she looks hot!!_

I let out a slow whistle, quiet, but obviously not quiet enough, as I watched her look about her for the 'bird'.

"Shall we go?"

"Uh..yeah! Let's...go..."

* * *

Ok, so it's basicly half a chapter. The next one should be up...like..today or tommarrow!

* * *

Reviews:

Ajisuke Kuniyo:Remember? The Rebel Girls? In the lunchtime section?

What-Happens-To-A-Fallen-: I will! Err..did!

Blood Angel Kira:Wow!! Thankies! You should, just to try it out. I would read it!

* * *

Ok so..REVIEW! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! Mind, you, I have it right here. :Pats pocket:

So..bye then! ;)

KHdreamer


	6. Dances, Dates, and Falling?

Ahh..again..hi..:D......um... I dont know what to say but...ONWARDS TO VICTORY!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dates, Dances, and Falling?!?

* * *

.:Kairi's PoV: 

Tidus showed her his favorite restaruant. Not to mention the most expensive one he knew. Only everything was in some foreign landguage.

_Uh...I'll get..the Popeverdande..yes...sure.._

"The Popverdande please?"

"Nice...er..choice.."Tidus said and smiled. She smiled back...but something was missing..she didn't like him that much... Tidus, noticing this, quickly started acting, though Kairi never knew.

"So, since when have you liked fried mushrooms?"

"Fried...mushrooms?" She said as her stomach gave a huge lurch. "Can I..change my order?"

At this Tidus laughed. She liked that laugh. But she still grew red.

"No..um..you can't..take mine, ok? I got shrimp." Kairi nodded gratefully as the food arrived.

As she began eating, she noticed Tidus staring at her.

"What's wrong? Did I get something stuck on face?"

"No, you're just so..pretty..." The heat rose to Kairi's cheeks pretty quickly.

After dinner they walked over to the end of the island that Sora, Kairi, and Riku had built their raft upon.

_What happened...to us?_

Tidus motioned Kairi to follow, and she dutifully did. She followed over the ledge, and up the ladder to the tower. **(A/N: The one with the little slider that you grab onto and then slide down, which is very handy in the race against Riku in the very beginning)** She stopped and peered dreamily down below here. Earlier, she and Yuffie had been talking...and came up with a little plan. She drew up courage.

_Should I reallydo this? It's..Yuffie's idea...you know her ideas..oh well here goes._

She leaned farther and farther over the railing until...

:Tidus's PoV:.

Ok guys..

he dialed on his mobile instant messager..

I'll go.. 5 more minutes and then I'll ask..

Bye...

He heard a scream. He turned. Kairi had fallen over the railings of the tower.

And was holding on for dear life.

"Kairi!!"

"Help!"

.:Kairi's PoV:.

_He's almost there...closer..closer..and......perfect!_

She let go. He didn't catch her hand. More surprised then before, she screamed for real this time, falling through the sky on her back, not seeing the ground that she was fated to hit. She twisted her body and saw the ground.

She shut her eyes_..any second... 3..2...1..._

She hit something.

It wasn't the ground.

It was arms.. She opened her eyes and stared at Tidus' face.

"Thanks...alot.."

"No problem..."

"Umm..you can put me down now.."

"I know..."

"Then do."

"Okay..." He put her down.

"Do..you want to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" She studied his face. It wasn't in the least bit nervous...or afraid...maybe this was just how some boys were.

"Of course."

"Cool! Do you think it'll work if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Possibly.."

"Will you?"

"I'll sleep on it." .

:Sora Pov:.

(Chat mode)

She's going with him. You guys?-Sora

She's going with me-Squall--er Leon

She's going with me, ya?-Wakka

She's going with me-Riku

OK I'll see you tommarrow-Sora

(end chat)

_Ahh.. now who am I going with? Hmm...I know..Rinoa._

* * *

Rinoa???GEEZ!He must be blind...(no offense to Rinoa fans) Reviews- Rainisky-Umm...thanks. 

So Review! I WILL NOT PUT THE NEXT CHAPPY UP UNTIL I HAVE 15 REVIEWS! LET THIS BE A FAIR WARNING!!!...

Yes, I know, and I know you know...I'm evil...

KHdreamer

P.S...Ooooo! Purple...


	7. More Phone Calls, Code Names, and Trippi...

cough Hi peeps! EVIL MUFFIN ARMY! CHAAARRRRGE!

* * *

Chapter 7: More Phone Calls, Code Names, and Tripping

* * *

.:Still Sora's PoV:.

Sora picked up his phone and quickly dialled Rinoa's number.

**Bleeeeep.....bleeeeep......bleeeep.....bleeEEEEEP.......**

"cough Hello? gasp"

"Rinoa?"

"OH MY DOG! SORA! (rustling is on the line) How have ya been, sowy?"

"Fine..."

"So, ummmm...."

"Wanna go to the dance?"

"LYKE, OH MY DOG! YOU KNOW IT! OH MY DOG!!! (is followed by loud shrieking and screaming)"

"BYE!"

"Wha-?"

**Bleep!**

.:Rinoa's PoV:.

"Okay girls, we attack at dawn."

"Sure!" Some one says.

"Wait..." Someone comes out of the shadows. "I have a plan."

"What is it, Yuna?" **(A/N: BUMM BUMM BUUMMMMMMM)**

.:Kairi's PoV:.

The walk home was in silence.

_What's he thinking? I wish I knew. I'm so nervous!_

In a matter of minutes **(hours)** she was at her house.

"Thanks, Tidus." Tidus smiled.

"No problem!"

She went in and closed the door, and then ran up to her room. She then let out a shriek of sheer terror. The dance was in 3 DAYS! She dialed up Selphie.

**Beeeep....bleeeeep....bleee-**

"Hello?"

"Selphie?"

"Oh. Hey."

"Tidus asked me to the dance and to be his girlfriend!!"

"Wow...that's nice..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah....just tired."

"Okay then."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up, and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Kairi got up and dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and a jean dress, that went down to her knees. She left after eating a piece of toast, and ran all the way up the hill. Putting her stuff in her locker, she ran to the RG.

"GUYS!" She yelled.

"What?" They said in unison.

"HIDE ME!!!"

They stuffed her into a locker, and when she said she was okay, they let her out.

"What happened?"

"Worst case scenario... Bitchy slut Popular and Prancing."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Rinoa and Sora?"

"Yup."

Yuffie and Rikku started screaming, Selphie ran around in circles, and Kairi was just watching.

**BRRRIIINNG!**

"AAAAH!"The RG scrambled to their classes and managed not to be late.

**BRRRIIINNG!**

"YAY!"

Finally! I hated that class!!!

"Are you gonna go to lunch?" A voice said from behind her.

"Yeah of course, Yu--YUNA!!!"

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Okay. Lunchtime! Follow!!"

"But---"

YAAAY! YUNA is BACK!! **(in case you're wondering why she is so hyper, she drank a bottle of sugar filled caffinated soda that she found her locker.)**

She dragged Yuna all the way to their lunch table.

"GUYS! YUNA IS BACK!" She shouted so loud, everyone in the cafeteria looked around and wondered wether or not they had seen this mysterious 'Yuna'.

"Yay!" Rikku shouted!

Yuffie got up and yelled, "BACK TO EATING!!" So everyone went back to eating.

.:Seperate thoughts:.

.:Rikku:.

_Oh jeez._

.:Yuffie:.

_Hey! They lisitened to me! Now what did Kairi say again?_

.:Selphie:.

_Mimble wimble.... I mean that's so great!_

_For a dog..._

_SHUT UP YOU STUPID CONSIOUS!!_

.:Kairi:.

Oh... I feel sick now...

.:End seperate thoughts mode:.

.:No PoV:.

"Guys..." Yuna said, "I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"EEEWWWW! GO TO THE NURSE!" Yuffie shouted.

"Okay then bye..." She said and started to slip away, but she tripped and fell and hit her elbow on the seat of her chair causing her arm to shoot up and her hand come into contact with a very sticky substance.

Everyone laughed.

Yuna quietly slipped away.

* * *

Okay.... so it wasn't a long chapter, but I have the next chappie more then halfway done... so yeah... ZZ

* * *

Reviews:

Gippal the Pimp: Yes, that was her plan. And with the God thing... not to insult anyone.

Hirose Sakada: Errr... yeah... that one thing... isn't right..... errr... bye now!

FF-Rules: Ooooops... I'll....err.... update the next one.... soon... hehehe...

CloudKH2: (jk) Yeah, you BETTER be joking! lol

Blood Angel Kira( lazy to log in): I'm sorry, I only know Blood Angel Kira, not Blood Angel Kira( lazy to log in) lol jk jk, thanks.

jenny: Thanks!

Rainisky: Err... not to be rude or mean or anything but.. sorta... moody much???

* * *

Okay so... here my joyfull audience, have some cheese!!! 


	8. Hallway Meetings

Mumbleblimblecheekanano....

* * *

Chapter 8: Hallway Meetings

* * *

"Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes."

"The bug has been planted?"

"Yes."

"And it's turned on, this time?"

"Yes."

"And don't worry. The embarresment will soon go away."

"Okay."

**In Other News....**

"I don't feel so good.. I think I'll go to the nurse, too." Kairi stated. As she walked, she wondered what had happened to Yuna.

"Hello, Kairi." Someone's mean, snotty, and annoying voice filled the halls, filled with the presence of fake menace. Kairi turned.

"Hello Sora."

"Now, tell me the truth. You're jealous of me and Rinoa, aren't you?"

"No, I am not. In fact, I'm quite happy that you will be getting a taste of your own tastless medicine."

"I said no lying!"

Rinoa appeared behind him.

"No, I think she's telling the truth."

"She wouldn't tell us the truth. They never tell the truth."

Kairi remembered this happening in The Pirates Of The Carribean, and said, "Unless of course, she told you the truth knowing that you wouldn't believe the truth even if she told you."

"Huh???" Rinoa asked.

"Smart move, Kairi. But think of you're own comebacks, next time."

"Unless I made that line up before the writers wrote it."

"Huh?????!?" Rinoa asked, remaining confused.

"Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't get it." Kairi said, and marched off.

.:Sora's PoV:.

_GRRR! THAT GIRL! I HATE HER! HATE HATE HATE!_

_Or do you? Maybe your just disguising something... something much bigger._

HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT??

_How do you?_

_WELL I THINK--- I think I'm going crazy again!!_

* * *

Short chappie. Tired writer. 2 chappies in one night. So, Night! 


	9. Catfight

Okies me is really sorry, but my internet kept shutting me out after about 3 minutes of being on it! I managed to fix it but I'm not sure if it will last. If it doesn't, I'm saving up for a laptop so I guess thats okay... I guess... Anyways, I know your eager for the next Chappyter so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 9: Catfight

* * *

.:Kairi's PoV:.

_Ha! Take that you idiot! HAHAHAHA!_

Kairi walked down the hall and ran into the nurse's office. A group's maniacle laughter greeted her.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"TEEHEETORKLESNORKLE!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA snort HAHAHAHAHAH!"

_Ooookaaay... that was really weird..._

"AHAHAHAAHAAA---wait someone's here!"

Immiedietly the laughter stopped. Kairi went and got some Tylenol, then went back to class. But before she shut the door all the way, she heard someone... very familiar... say:

"OKAY SHE'S GONE! She still doesn't know!"

_So familiar... but... who? Was it... YUNA? No, it couldn't be... could it?_

While she was thinking, she accidently bumped into someone.

"SHEESH! WATCH IT! THIS WAS A 500 DOLLAR DRESS!"

And who else would be standing there but Rinoa. **(A/N: Okay, I think I owe you peeps an explaination. Rinoa was a goody-goddy-two-shoes, when she was teased so much she lost her mind and jumped off of a cliff. That destroyed her and now she is evil. And the head injury is permanent. Very. So no one can fix it now. So yeah. NO BEGGING FOR HER MIND BEING RETURNED TO NORMAL IN THE REVIEWS! Thank you. )**

Rinoa slapped Kairi on the face. Hard. Kairi's good intention held. Rinoa moved for another slap but Kairi quickly dodged it and grabbed Rinoa's arm. She then twisted her body around so that she was now behind Rinoa and Rinoa's arm was twisted. Rinoa shrieked. She then began to scratch Kairi with her other arm. Kairi, being on the backside of Rinoa, caught it full in the face. Temporarily blinded, shekicked out her leg and tripped Rinoa. Rinoa then proceeded to kick Kairi in the chest repeatedly. **(A/N: Okay, for you girls out there, I say it for us, OUCH!)**

It was then that Kairi lost her mind, concience, and good intentions. She pretended to get knocked flat on the ground, and when Rinoa came over to spit in her face she kicked out and jumped onto her feet. She jumped onto Rinoa and started to punch, scratch, kick, bite (okay maybe not bite), but overall cause physical harm to Rinoa. Rinoa started to cause overall physical harm to Kairi too. Yuffie cam and started to back Kairi up, while Dagger came to back up Rinoa. **(A/N: Okay, just random peeps here but come on! Good girls go bad sometimes!)**

Yuffie picked Kairi up off of Rinoa, then threw herself at Dagger. Rinoa got up of the ground fast enough to partially avoid a flying kick, but still got her arm scratched. They then circled around eachother, before Rinoa aimed a punch at Yuffie. Dagger took advantage of this and body punched (using your body's weight in your punch) Yuffie. Kairi then called any willing people to her side. They were Selphie, Echo, and Rikku. Rikku and Echo took off after Dagger, and Selphie and Kairi got Rinoa. Rinoa then bribed few people to her side. They were Aerieth, Tifa, and Quistis. (spelling error?)

Aerieth charged after Echo, while Tifa and Quistis (sp?) stayed with the main group. So, it was:

Kairi and Selphie vs. Rinoa and Tifa

Echo and Rikku Vs. Dagger and Aerieth

Yuffie Vs. Quistis

Yuffie nailed Quistis in the stomach. Kairi went behind Rinoa and Selphie stayed in front, then they both charged at Rinoa, elbows raised. Rinoa managed to get out of the way, and they nailed eachother, but fell onto Rinoa. Dagger was running around while Rikku went from on side to the other, scaring her into running the other way. Echo flew into Aerieth's face and clawed. Tifa just sorta sat on top of Rinoa, Kairi, and Selphie.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M UNDER THESE LOSERS!" Rinoa shouted.

"CAN'T CATCH ME---AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dagger screamed as she bumped into Rikku.

"DIE!" Echo yelled.

"Take that!" Yuffie screamed.

Eventually, Selphie, Tifa, Quistis, Echo, Areieth, and Dagger were down.

"Do you want any more?" Kairi asked mildly, as if this was just a boring game of checkers.

Rinoa, breathing heavily, replied, "We-well, we will g-get you guys n-next time around!"

"Just next time-" Yuffie began.

"DON'T HOLD BACK!" Kairi, Yuffie, and Rikku shouted together.

"We won't ever try our best again, guys!" Rinoa said stupidly.

"RINOA!"

* * *

Wow, okay, I hope that was as long as it seemed! Okay, I promise the next chappyter... or so, will have the dance, or whatever. Okay? So yeah!

* * *

LATER:

ARGH MY CRUDDED INTERNET! I finally managed to put this on so don't kill me, k? hears angry mob MEEP! Anyways I'll update more soon, my internet web thingy is fixed for a LONG time I hope!


	10. Singing, Dancing, And Embarrasment

Yeah, I'm actually updating! xO Anyways, here you are!

* * *

Chapter 10: Singing, Dancing, And Embarrasment

* * *

.:Kair's PoV:. 

When the nurse saw the state the girls where in, they were imediatly excused from school. The RG came home with Kairi.

_I hate that girl... so full of herself.. I beat her up good... I hope.._

She got inside her house and locked the door, then lead the others up into her room. They sat quietly without speaking for a really long time.

Suddenly Yuffie said, "Thanks for helping everybody guys."

Kairi looked up. "Thanks for helping me. I probably wouldn't have made it."

"AIIIGHHH!"

Suddenly Rikku scream and dropped her backpack. There was something moveing in it. It looked like... a mushroom? Oh wait, it's only Echo.

_Wait..._

_ECHO?_

Kairi grabbed Echo and put her outside the house.

_What do you guys wanna do now?_ She thought, though she said it as well.

Yuffie sat bolt upright. Walking over to Kairi's closet, she pulled out a box. Opening it, she took out Kairi's boombox, some music, and some weird fabrics.

"Concert, anyone?"

.:Sora's PoV:.

He had heard it. It was all over school.

_Catfight._

_Catfight._

_Catfight._

He couldn't stop thinking.. _what if she got hurt?_

_NO, YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER! REMEMBER, YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND!_

_Catfight._

The word circled around his brain like a ceaceless enemy waiting to pounce.

_Catfight._

He tried to concentrate on his math. Wait, it was social studies!

_Catfight._

He looked out the window. Instead of seeing the kid's playground, he saw them fighting.

_Catfight._

He looking in the sky, but instead of clouds he saw her face, first bright, shining, happy, glowing with warmth, then cut and scratched, gloomy, guilty, mad, revengeful.

_Catfight._

He tried songs, movies, plans of his evil plot.

Nothing worked. There was only one thing to think of. One thing that his mind kept coming back to. One thing that mattered. One thing...

_Catfight._

.:Kairi's PoV:.

The girls were in the living, Yuffie wearing a sparkling pink headband that said, Weird is the new normal. Rikku had a black dress on and a black rose in her up do. Kairi had beads in her hair and was wearing a new shirt that said, Don't call me, I'll call you. Selphie's yellow dress was now purple and she was wearing cat's eye colored contacts.

And they were all singing songs.

_"So much for my Happy Ending..."_

Then it was,

_"What happened to Miss Independant?"_

And there was still,

_"Everytime I turn around I'm looking up your looking down, __I dont know whats wrong with you make you act the way you do, __maybe I am crazy too, I'm... gonna soak up the sun..."_

And,

_"I am stronger then yesterday.." _; _"These chicks don't even know the name of my band"_ ; "_What can I do for you, what can I do for you, what can I do for you, I can hear you, what can I do for you, what can I do for you, what can I do for you..."_

They danced and screamed and sang and hollered until they couldn't anymore. Finally, Selphie said, "Oh yeah, there was something hilarious supposed to be on the internet today..."

They ran over to Kairi's computer and watches as she quickly punched into the internet some strange site.

There was a clip of something. Selphie pulled it up on fullscreen and blasted the music loud. And there, right before their very eyes, was a very oblivious Sora singing the 'I Like Tax Cuts' song.

* * *

Teeheee sorry, I fell ill for like a week or so. I won't gross you with the details. Next chappie coming soon!

* * *

KHdreamer 


	11. The Dance

Weeeheee just one more chappytar tonight:D

* * *

Chapter 11: The Dance

* * *

.:Kairi's PoV:. 

She threw around her clothes in the closet, all of them.

_I have to find something! This is Tidus we're talking!_

She picked up a black dress, threw in on her bed and sigh frusteratedly.

_There isn't anything..._

She picked up some random things and threw them on the bed.

Aggravated, she decided just to brush her teeth for 10 minutes.

3 hours to go.

She paced, wondering what to wear.

_Deoderant, for one thing._

She quickly obeyed and put her Spring Splash Deoderant on. She glanced around the room once more. Her eyes skimmed over her bed.

_Wait a minute... that didn't look half bad._

She picked up the see-though-like sparkling purple fabric and placed it over the long black dress. A nice coat like thingy it made.she decided she would wear that with her black flat-heel sandals. She quickly grabbed her brush and combed through her hair, sprayed it with the stickable stuffs, then brushed it some more.

She washed her face over and over, until it looked as red as a rose, not clean. She put on lotion. She decided to call her friends.

**Bloooop...bloooop...Click!**

"Hello?" It was Selphie.

"Hey Selph! How ya doin!"

"Good." She sighed.

"You don't sound good."

"Oh, it's just that...I...uh..can't find anything to wear! Hehe..."

"Well, I got to go, bye!"

She hung up and layed on her bed, and drifted off to sleep...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

It's was 6:47.

2 hours and 47 minutes had passed.

_Oh my DOG!_

_THE PARTY!_

She quickly changed and brushe her teeth again, put on her shoes and more deoderant, sat patiently waiting for Tidus to arrive.

6:54... 6:56...

For such a gentleman, he was running late...

6:57...6:58...

_Where was he?_

**DINGDONG!**

She ran, drew herself together, and opened the door.

"Hi Tidus!"

"Hi." He was blocking her view. "You ready?"

"Yes," she responded curiously.

He stepped aside to reveal a limousine.

"Oh Tidus!"

* * *

They stepped into the dance and marveled at the orange and black decorations. The DJ wasn't on stage though. There were mikes, but no one up there. 

She spotted her friends and told Tidus she would be right back.

"Hi guys!"

"So, you came with Tidus? I came with Wakka." Selphie said.

Kairi gasped. "Whoa."

Yuffie called out, "I'm with Squall!"

"That's Leon!"

"Alright, _Leon _Leonhart!" And with that she drifted off to find him.

"She seems to like him a lot."

"I'm with...with..." Rikku couldn't even bring herself to say. Kairi wondered until she saw some silver head and aqua eyes come up. Riku asked Rikku if she was done talking, then drifted off.

.:Sora's PoV:.

Only an hour more of this torture.

He was sitting next to Rinoa, who was babbling off again.

"And so I'm all, no way, she's all yeah, so we go and we see those two people from the band and we go OMG! and we try to chase them but they found that they weren't worthy to be with us, so they ran off, and so then we just hi-jacked their car, but we gave it back, and then..."

Sora would swear that if there was an award for the longest run on sentence maker upper, Rinoa would win hands down.

He glanced at the clock. 57 minutes more. He watched the girl dance.

_Don't! Remember what you came here to do!_

_But I..._

He swallowed and forced himself to stay with the task at hand. He blinked a few times and found him staring at her again. Her joyus eyes, her laughing face, her...DATE.

He growled loudly and was brought out of his trance by Rinoa saying,

"Yeah, that sounds just like him! He was all, GRRRRRRRRR and so I chopped his meat for him, and then..."

Sora had stopped paying attention again.

.:Kairi's PoV:.

_20 minutes til midnight_, she mused. She looked around the dancefloor and noticed some boys looked suspicious.

_Don't be paranoid! Suspicious of what?_

15 minutes...

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tidus asked suddenly.

Caught off guard, she said, "Yes, of course."

The next minutes were like an eternity of happiness. She was amazed how she had never elt this way before. Her feet were no long on the ground, and only the steady gaze from Tidus's eyes kept her hooked to the earth.

.:Sora's PoV:.

5 minutes...

He asked Rinoa to dance.

4 minutes...

She said yes and started dancing with him.

3 minutes...

He forgot about the girl and thought only of revenge.

2 minutes...

Rinoa shut up... a miracle.

1 minute.

Sora's hands sweated. Would anyone flake? What if he was the only one who did it? How many others would too? Were they thinking what he was thinking?

45 seconds.

A lump formed in his throat. It was painfull to swallow.

30 seconds.

He gasped for air, then tried not to look suspicious.

15 seconds.

Butterflies. Dizziness. All of the symptoms of Nervousness swept over him.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

.:Kairi's PoV:.

She was brought down to earth. 5 seconds till midnight.

She gazed only at those lovely eyes.

3...

2...

1...

All around her chaos broke out. All the boys had been quiet, and now they were erupting with noise. Soon there were also wails and tears, sadness and grief. Confusion clouded Kairi's mind like a thick blanketing fog.

And suddenly she knew. Suddenly she understood. All because of those words he said, in such a short time.

"I hate you."

Her whole world tumbled and crumbled, but he wasn't finished.

"I never want to see your horrid ugly face again. You are a stuck up snob who only cares for yourself. I am not going out with you anymore. Consider yourself dumped. Leave me alone, never bother me with the curse of seeing your ugly face again. I hate you."

She was brought to the earth with a crash. Her heart had been split with a dagger. Never had she felt such deep and utter terrible sadness. She was falling into an endless void of sorrow and misery, pain and grief.

Forever.

Sora was up on stage.

"I have said it before and I will say it again. I always get my revenge."

.:Sora PoV:.

His heart was beating.

"I have said it before and I will say it again. I always get my revenge."

He laughed and laughed, enjoying those peoples pain. But then he saw her face.

Hers.

He had never seen such misery and pain and grief on one face ever like that, and he would never forget it. But what was worse was her eyes. The no longer contained that happy, warm glow that they always had, even when she was down in the dumps. They were filld with agony. Pain. Misery. Defeat. Anguish. Sorrow. Sadness. Fear. Grief. Misery. All swirled into those tiny eyes of hers. And soon, he saw realization emerge between those feelings. And sure enough, there goes those feelings, replaced with more. Hatred, Anger, Revengefulness. The heat could match that of her flaming red hair. But it lasted only a second and she fell back into a sulk.

.:Kairi's PoV:.

_It was him._

_That jerk._

_Him. All this pain._

_Him._

It was all she could think.

_Him._

Then she had one thought.

_Revenge. But that was what this was about. She couldn't do that again, expecially not to the other girls._

The girls. Suffering because of her. She had to put them out of their misery.

Somehow.

She stepped onstage. She drew in a breath and sang.

.:All PoV:.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Let's talk this over,  
it's not like we're dead,  
Was it something I did,  
Was it something you said,"_

Yuffie came up, with a cd and played the music to the song, then joined in. Rikku and Selphie came up and sang and danced too.

_"Don't me leave hanging,  
In a city so dead,  
Held up so high on such a breakable thread."_

All of the pain and sadness they felt went into that song. More and more girls started singing, untel they were all. They turned to face the boys and some sang, some yelled, some shrieked, but whatever you call it, the boys got what was coming to them. And the girls would never ever let them forget it.

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it,  
And all of our memories so close to me just fade away.  
All this time you were pretendin, so much for my Happy Ending._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say,  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
But so are they,  
But they don't know me,  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me,  
all the stuff that you do,_

_You were all the things I thought I knew,  
and I thought we could be,_

_You were everything, everything, that I wanted,  
we were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it and all of our memories so close to me just fade away all this time you were pretendin, so much for my Happy Ending,_

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin like you cared,  
making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all,  
thanks for watchin as I fall,  
lettin me know we were through..._

_He was everything, everthing that I wanted..."_

* * *

Wooh. Intense. Wait for the next chappy, bye!

* * *

KHdreamer

* * *

P.S. This was written on 5-17-05, at 12:00 midnight. I am keeping it for a tiny while... :) 


	12. Apologizes, Poison Ivy, and UnPopularity

Onto the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 12: Apologizes, Poison Ivy, and UnPopularity

* * *

.:Sora's PoV:.

He sat at home on his bed. His compter pinged with IMs, but he ignored it. He kept thinking of her eyes. Her eyes...

How could he have done this to her?

_How could you have done this to yourself?_

_NOWW IS NOT THE TIME CONSIOUNCE!_

_OH, YES IT IS! I HAVE BEEN WAITING EVER SINCE YOU MET THIS GIRL, SO YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME NOW OR STEP!_

_But I can't step-_

_OH YES YOU CAN! I WILL MAKE YOU STEP! OFF YOUR ROOF! NOW LISTEN TO ME!_

_Fine!_

_You know you like her._

_I do not._

_Then why are you feeling so guilty? At first, all you wanted was REVENGE. Now, you are pounding yourself for it!_

_Not true!_

_Ahem. mind flashes back to him banging his head into the wall_

_Oh, so THATS what happened!_

_Ugh, I can't believe I got stuck to such an idiotic boy._

_But-_

_NYET! I am still talking! Anyways you know you are in love with her! Why don't you just drag your sorry self over to her house and apologize?_

_What would the guys say?_

_WHO FRIEKEN CARES? You know why you like her?_

_Cause she's different, that's why! She doesn't care what other peole think, she doesn't care about revenge, she doesn't. And here YOU are, probably demolishing the only true love you will ever experiece because OF FRIEKEN POPULARITY!_

_(oh god now I got it goin)_

_SILINCE! If there was no popular in the world, everyone would be better off! I mean, do you KNOW how boring it is to talk about cheerleaders, or sports, or makeup, or crap like that that no one really even cares about? EXTREMELY! No, she would rather build a tree house and make it a cool party room and deny everyone entry even if it meant that she could have popularity! I will tell you, if you weren't popular, you would be soooooo happy! And if you didn't care what people thought, OOOH BOY would that help! But seriously, WOULD popularity even HELP you in the real life, I THINK NOT! gasps for air_

_You done yet?_

_Yeah._

_Good. you got a good point. From now on, POPULAR SORA IS NO MORE! And the first thing to do is- tell my gang this._

_We've got a LOOONG way to go. Delete your friends list and block them for a few days. Decorate you comp with stuff YOU like, and dress in clothes YOU like, not that some high and mighty designer likes!_

_Umm..._

_WHAT NOW?_

_I only have designer's clothes._

_Go get your dad's credit card._

.:Kairi's PoV:.

She had burst out of the party along with the other 1200 girls there. She saw Sora get into his limo. If she had only half a mind, OOOHHHH would he be in for it!

But instead she ran.

Ran like the wind. She stumbled and tripped.

_Stupid flip-flops!_

She tore them off and ran on. She fell, but she kept on going, kept going until she was at her house. Then she stumbled onto her bed and cried.

THE NEXT DAY--

.:Kairi's PoV:.

Kairi gasped. She had walked into the school to find Sora.

Waiting by her locker.

With flowers.

With an outfit that actually looked cool. To her.

Talk about the fishiest thing EVER!

She walked up to him. Before she could speak, he said, "Look, I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I finally realised that I was only doing all that stupid stuff for popularity. And now I am being my own person."

_That explains the clothes._

"Will you forgive me?"

"No."

"I expected that. I wouldn't forgive me either. Here. These are for you."

He handed her the flowers and walked away.

She put them in the nearest garbage can.

After all, they were probably filled with poison ivy anyways.

.:Sora's PoV:.

And thus began the day of apologizing to every girl in the school.

And most of them did forgive him.

Except for Kairi.

* * *

Hahahaaa! Hoped you liked it! More to come!

* * *

KHdreamer 


	13. The Necklace

Hehehe I am updating now, I'll have to go to Germany on a vacation for a few weeks though so sorry! In like 1 or 2 weeks, that is!

* * *

Discalimer for whole story: I DON'T OWN SQUAT! Except for this plot D

* * *

Chapter 13: The Necklace

* * *

.:Selphie's PoV:. 

_I can't believe they would all do that... what did we do to them? Seriously? So what if we turned them down when they asked us out? It's not our fault they're total pervs!_

She was walking to her locker when she bumped into someone. She looked up.

_Tidus! I am so sorry for hitting you!_

"Oh. Tidus. Hi. I'll be more careful next time."

_D'oh!_

"Wait up! Please!"

She stopped.

"Look I'm sorry for the whole dance thing."

"Don't apologize to me!"

"I already apologized to Kairi."

"Oh."

"No, the thing is, I wantedtoaskyououtonadateandforrealnotforsomesortofprankorsomethingokay?"

"Umm... Yes I like the butter fingers that the moon is made out of?"

"No, I said... I wantedtoaskyou out on a date and for real not for some sort of prank or something okay?"

"Yeah. But I don't really think I can risk it..."

"If I do hurt you again you have permission to beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Okay." Selphie agreed just because she liked that idea.

.:Sora's Pov:.

(1 free weekend is the time)

He didn't understand. He'd been having such weird dreams. So realistic... Like they really happened... or were gonna...

(Dream)

_He exerted all of his strength to lift it up. But that did nothing._

_Suddenly the chain necklace on his chest started giving off a light. Some kind of weird light that had a darkish tint to it. Then, almost unaware of what he was doing, he lifted up the metal cage and threw it at the stall door, causing it to break off of it's hinges. Then, suddenly coming back to his senses, he walked out the stall._

(Next Dream)

_He was shaking uncontrollably. He gasped out in pain and couldn't control his body anymore. He was running after someone, faster and faster until..._

(Flash)

_Kairi was laying on the ground. Something was wrong with her. There was liquid around her..._

(End Dream Mode)

He looked at his necklace. He tried getting it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Something bad is gonna happen. But when? Where? And... why?

.:Kairi's PoV:.

IM Mode:

Rikku- Do you think he really has changed?

Kairi- ...

Yuffie- Yeah he's been weird, like NOT popular for once. Wonder whats up...

Kairi- Whatever. I'm going to bed.

End IM Mode

Kairi turned to sleep in her bed. And fell asleep.

(Dream)

_What's going on? I gotta run faster! Hurry! Why though? Why? And What am I running fro-AAAAGGGGGH!_

_Fierce pain hit her. She had an image of some familiar goulish form before she blacked out._

(End Dream)

She gasped and awoke in a cold sweat.

What was happening?

.:Selphie's PoV:.

The date with Tidus had gone well. He had even given her a teddy bear!

She sighed contentedly.

_Don't get too wacked up. Remember the one guy?_

She sighed as she relived the memory of her 'one true' 'boyfriend' kissing another girl. She found him and ran off, but he grabbed her and locked her in his car. But before he was about to drive off she was resqued by Tidus.

_Tidus wouldn't do that. He's the one who saved me._

Their next date was tomarrow at lunch.

.:WAAAAY Later, back in School:.

.:Sora's PoV:.

He walked through the halls, avoiding everyone. He was doing it for their own good. He knew the chain on his neck was overpowering him. It was given to him by some strange guy after he defeated the heartless. He had to get it off before...

"Umm.. Sora?"

It was Kairi.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk and, well, do you want to go to the Movie theater on Friday?"

He couldn't. He was endangering her life. He just couldn't. He suddenly felt strange. His eyes discolored and his body was limp.

"Of course."

_NO! NO! NO NONO! KAIRI DON'T THAT'S NOT ME! DON'T!_

"Okay! See you at 8:00?"

"Perfect."

"Bye!"

_NO! No... Kairi..._

His body was returned to him. He ran after her to tell her he couldn't go, but the force held him back.

_Kairi..._

* * *

OOOH! Next chappie, THE FINAL/ALMOST FINAL CHAPPIE! Sorry for creeping you out, but I just HAD to put something in there, something to.. spicen it up! 

KHdreamer


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Review Answer To:

I'll have you know I do not copy off of anybody. I use my own original ideas and there are millions of people in this world who have the same ideas but dont do anything about them. She might update one day and I might update another but I'll have you know I start writing this chappy and mostly fnish it before 1:00AM.Although evidence might seem that I do copy this person, I'll have you know I do not. You can go on ahead and tell because I will not get in trouble because I do not copy. the 13th chappy was where I remembered that I had forgotten about sora's chain thingie so I had to finish this up. I have never planned this story, coincedentally I just sit down and write as a spur-of-the-moment thing. This ladsy/man/whoever she is, I have no clue who she is, must be a better writer than me. I am deeply insulted that you would think I would sink so low as to copy a chapter. what good would that get me, anyways? So, in the future, I would like you, and everyone else for that matter, to know that I do not copy off of anyone except myself. I am also deeply horrified of myself for talking in such a rude, and formal manner. gasps

KHdreamer


	15. AUTHORS NOTE CREDIT

Okay I am sorry for the whole huge mixup. I did make this on my own, but just so that I wont get my story deleted (its the longest and most succesful story I ever made, lol) I will give you credit. I guess. but I still wonder if I am doing the right thing in giving you credit for something I wrote. I guess life just aint fair sometimes. Anyways, I do like your story, and I guess I'll give you credit. (I said that already didnt I Sorry its just this is ripping me to shreds) anywas, the twist that I suppose you didnt regocnize as 'your own' are mine. I am truly aorry for this whole mixup, once again, and also, I emailed you as Rikku1209 from AOL, I guess I didnt say who I was did I? So I guess we can just put this thing, even if I WASNT plagerizing you, in the past, and I hope you can forgive me for doing nothing wrong and you getting the wrong idea. So I guess you will be happy with this and I should be too, only I'm not, cuzz I'm giving you credit for something I wrote. That's kind of like a different type of plagerizing, isnt it? well, I'm sure if you read all my other fics you should notice that I am not copying anyone from those either, although from the HP fic there are bound to be tons more like it since there are so many out there. so I guess I will just say farewell to my originality and thank you to those who still believe the truth, that this story was my idea. So, I will give you permission right here and now, on the 15th chappie, also authors note. So please leave me and my/our (even though it was my idea) story alone and I will finish it tonight. I hope, if I dont fall asleep again for it is 1:00AM in the morning. So I bid you adue. (or however you spell it) 

Yours (and my stories credit...) truly,  
KHdreamer

P.S. Hope you like the credit of my story.

So that is what I wrote to the author of the other persons story who thinks I am plagerizing her. and I will here, right now, in front of however many readers are out there reading right now, say that this story, and it's ideas, belong to Tohrue.

(Even if they don't.)

So there. I will not be reported for Plagerizm, which I did not commit. I hope you guys will like the rest of my story, which actually is Tohrues now. I will, however, give you a detiled notice on plagerizm that my dad said and he works with the law, he should know.

'If you copy someones pharagraph RIGHT OUT OF their story and claim it as your own, its plagerizing, and if you COPY IT RIGHT OUT OF THE STORY BUT CHANGE THE WORDS A TINY BIT and say its your own it's plagerizing.' Credit goes out to my Dad for this, so I wont be threatening with plagerizing for THIS either.

I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW, if you read her story and then mine, THAT I DID NO SUCH THING! but, as the whole world is so against me, I had to give up MY story to Tohrue. So once again Tohrue, THANKS FOR THE IDEA. (even if they arent really yours.) So I gave you credit. no more threats, okay?

KHdreamer


	16. A Simple Thing Called Love

The Final chapter. Oh yeah, peeps, me and the author Tohrue figured things out. She says I didn't plagerize (which I didn't) And I apologized for all of the mean and rude things I said. HAPPINESS PEOPLES!

* * *

Chapter 16: A Simple Thing Called Love

* * *

.:Kairi's PoV:.

Kairi sighed unhappily as she waited for Sora near the movie theater.

_Why did I even come here? He's probably out somewhere, laughing his head off while he steadily climbs his way back to popularity and he won't like me and we won't go out and I'll be tormented and-_

"Hi Kairi."

"Hey Sora! Do you wanna go inside?"

"One second. I want to show you something."

"Really? What?"

"Just hurry up and get over here. I mean, it'll be over soon."

"Okay..."

They walked to the park. Kairi walked up and stared out at the lake.

"Oh, Sora, it's-"

_SWIPE!_

Kairi screamed as tiny bits of her hair flew off as Sora's keyblade narrowly missed her neck.

"Sora, Sora, it's okay now, we aren't enemies anymore..."

He lunged at her again. She screamed and ducked, then ran off.

She was looking for somewhere to go, when she noticed the school's doors where hanging on it's hinges.

_That's weird. No, that's perfect!_

She ran inside and heard footsteps behind her.

.:Sora:.

"I thought I could finish you off in this puny human's body, but it seems that won't work!"

He could feel his body transforming. white hot pain erupted everywhere and he could to nothing to stop it.

.:Kairi:.

She gasped as Sora's body changed into a black shadowy image of Sora, except bigger, and more buff, and more unfamiliar. (I know, it's confusing.)

She turned and ran but he followed her easily, and soon had her cornered.

.:Sora:.

"Now Sora, remember me?"

He started to raise a fist that quickly transformed into a club.

"S-Sora, now come on, we aren't enemies... I wouldn't hurt you now."

He kept coming closer, waving his fist higher and higher...

_Kairi! RUN!_

"Sora, please stop, don't hurt me, I thought you never would..."

He was just close enough. The fist/club he had raised now started to fall.

"I love you!"

His body snapped back into control. He could control it now, and managed to stop the club before it killed her. But she was still hurt.

"Kairi!"

His body detransformed, and he knelt down beside her.

"Kairi... I'm sorry. It wasn't really me, it was-it was..."

He stopped as he finally realized. That had been the darkness in his heart.

"It was me."

His body felt numb and he bent down and picked her up, carrying her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

It was a month before she came out of the Hospital. And it was 2 months before he saw her. But every time he managed to get near her, she quickly ran the other way. It was almost the last day of school. Then they were going off to seperate places until Fall. He couldn't wait that long. What if she moved?

So on the very last day, before she could run off screaming, "FREEDOM!" Like a maniac like all of the other kids were doing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the corner.

"Let me GO!" She screamed with fear in her eyes.

"No! Listen, we need to talk."

.:Kairi:.

She couldn't, she just couldn't not after all of the things he had done to her. And yet she still loved him, she couldn't forget him, he was ALWAYS there.

"Kairi... I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, that's really gonna make it ALL better, thats gonna make up for the 3 broken ribs."

Even though she said that, she had stopped struggling.

"It wasn't really... it was but... it was the darkness in my heart, and the bewitched necklace that that guy gave me before I beat the heartless. Mixed together, they transformed me into something I'm not... and either they wanted to destroy the thing that had most gotten me mad, or the thing I cared about most. Because... you see Kairi... I love you."

"Sora..."

_Think! THINK THINK THINK THINK THINK! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA-_

"I love you too."

_Say? Nice choice. I see you don't need me anymore. Until... well, let's just say for a while. So I'm taking a vacation. Enjoy the days away from your concioncse!_

* * *

I hope that was a good ending. The REALLY hard part about stories are the endings. I hope I didn't disappoint you, I didn't want them to kiss because I am horrible describing them since I've never had one. Sooo... Thanks to all my loyal reviewers:

AirbenderSora

the Dr.

KairiGurl7768

Shirozora

demonmaster-999

Casey

Teddy-the-Bear

thes razr blade kisses

sora-rocks

2A2N

Sad kins

RuinsofTikal

carbuncle x3

CloudKH2

Anonymous ------ Actually, in response to yours, I guess I KINDA modeled Kairi after me, except for the sappy love part... And Sora kinda are 3 guys from my school morphed into one, the popular and mean and funny and INCREDIBLY annoying, the gentlmanly bit for when he doesn't care about popularity anymore, and the craftyness. So I say, Thanks to me, Hudson, Ryan, and Colton (which isn't his real name but he acts like it is) So yeah.

? -- I suppose you are one of Tohrue's persons who read my story and thought I copied, so, in reponse to yur review, which said, 'DIE.' I say, Right back at you.

Mia the Boy Slayer

Saiyan under cover

newbie#?

Zanisha-neko-chan

Gippal the Pimp

keilei

FF-Rules

Blood Angel Kira( lazy to log in)

Rainisky

jenny

animeprincess101

inamotogirl

Kw4six.Kallero

What Happens To A Fallen Angel

ajisuke

kuniyo

wishingstargirl

DivineRoseKeeper

* * *

This story is mine still!

KHdreamer


	17. AUTHORS NOTE 3 PEACE!

ANOTHER incredibly LONG authors note.

Me and Tohrue have figured things out... (actually I had finished the story and all that mean stuff I said and stuff BEFORE I remembered I needed to check my e-mail on my AOL which was where I e-mailed her since she has AOL) SO peoples no flaming her and getting mad and all that crud. hehehe... so anyways Disregaurd all those notey thingys and put in their spots WOOHOO THIS BELONGS TO KHDREAMER! lol I think I'm gonna cry again.

So.. Sorry to Tohrue and sorry to all those people and basically sorry to everyone. I get WAY worked up when I'm mad and I also havent slept well for..2 or 3 WEEKS! (well if you call getting 5 hours of sleep sleeping well, then...)

SOOO HAPPINESS EVERYONE AND PEACE OUT!

KHdreamer 


End file.
